


Tonight (I'm Fucking You)

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Porn RPF
Genre: (in the beginning at least), (then he becomes...), Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Model Zayn, Pornstar Zayn, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to the "Do I Wanna Know..? 'Cause I'd Hate To See It Go" verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight (I'm Fucking You)

**Author's Note:**

> Enrique Iglesias songs as work titles for DIWKCIHTSIG verse continues.

“Goddammit, Malik!”

That’s the phrase Zayn is the most familiar with. With Louis fucking Tomlinson as his roommate, anything is dislikeable.

“I’m sleeping, shh,” Zayn groans, burying his face into the pillow again. It’s only morning on a Saturday, which translates into more sleep. “Unless it’s an emergency, shush.”

“It’s about your non-existent sex life,” Louis deadpans, making Zayn wander for the five-hundredth time why he chose to be friends with this idiot. “You need a lay.”

“I’m not into shagging randoms!”

Zayn is a college-graduate with the degree in Arts. He’s been modelling for swim/beachwear company for last couple years to pay off/pay for his tuition and well, now he needs a new job to support the flat cost.

“I know I’m not your official manager in your meagre life you call one, but I think I know how we can pay for our rental,” Louis’ lips quirk up into a smile in a way Zayn doesn’t like. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“Fuck no,” Zayn is proper terrified of what Louis is suggesting, or eluding to. “That’s the least thing on my mind!”

“This is the fourth time they’ve contacted you, Zayn!” Louis huffs out a breath like a kid. “They think you’ve got a great body needed for their… profession.”

By ‘profession’, Zayn well knows he has to get butt-naked in front of cameras. He’s a model, he knows that, but he models with various swim trunks and wet suits on his skin, not air.

“What part of ‘I won’t shuck my clothes off for porn’ don’t you understand?” Zayn rolls out of his bed and crawls/rolls to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of trackies and lazily slips them on. “Don’t bother answering that.”

“Your partner is rumoured to be Jake Bass,” Louis quips in in a not-so-helpful way. “Imagine fucking him, minus the privacy since he’s a fucking top-pornstar.”

“Has anyone told you lately that you need a fucking filter for your mouth?” Zayn groans, too lazy to find a shirt for himself. There’s actually one Nirvana tee about four inches above his head but effort. “I will murder you.”

“But that’s criminal!” Louis gasps in the dramatic way Zayn hates. “But back on _en route au être pornstar_ …”

“I will murder you.”

-

This isn’t how Zayn pictured his Saturday afternoon of a sunny May to go by. No, being stripped to nothing but his thin fabric of his black briefs, his scruff shaved clean, and his hair slicked back is definitely not what he had in mind.

“Monsieur Malik?” A female assistant calls his name out. “Your sponsor wants to speak with you.”

 _I’m fucking naked, in case you didn’t notice that,_ Zayn growls inside his head. _Maybe that’s how he prefers his clients._

“Hello, dear,” his sponsor comes in a form of lithe, but petite woman about forty years of age. “My name is Marie-Pierre. I’ve heard and seen your photoshoot with Aqua-Manic company.”

“And what’s the general idea for that?” Zayn grits out, his eyes anywhere but Marie’s face. “I don’t see why you would need an amateur–”

“You know a thing or two about what we need,” Marie’s eyes rake up and down Zayn’s body, he can feel that much, and Zayn thanks how he got used to that. “Your body is in excellent condition, Mr. Malik. I think we can do some promo-shoots today.”

“Pardon me?”

“You called?”

_That’s one sexy voice — holy MOTHER OF GOD!_

The newcomer is covered in tattoos, dressed only in cut-off jeans and a beanie. (Or a toque?) There’s his signature lotus flower tattoo on the left side of his neck so yeah, it’s finalised.

“Zayn, I presume?” The same voice all but purrs at him, their hazel eyes locked together. “I’m Jake Bass.”

“Huh duh,” Zayn says intelligently. “I mean, yeah, hi.”

“ _Cerise Rough_ contacted me they’ve a new recruit and wanted me to collaborate with him. Didn’t know you’d be a model though.”

“You’ve seen my works?” Zayn’s surprised. The magazine he poses for isn’t that popular and he sure as hell doesn’t expect a Canadian to know of it. “I mean.”

“Couple times. I just remember you as the model with die-for amber eyes and jawline structure.”

“Monsieurs, we have to get ready in 5.” An assistant calls out.

This is just fucking great.

-

“How was the promo shoot?” Louis asks when Zayn re-enters their shared flat. “Did you see Jake Bass?”

“Yeah, he’s gonna be my partner,” Zayn groans. “I’m telling you that I’m just trying out this thing once. If I don’t like it — and I won’t — then there will be no future of me being an actor for porn industry.”

“Gotta try it to knock it,” Louis grins at Zayn. “You get paid _and_ laid, how awesome is that?”

“How are things going between you and that radio intern? Nick?” Zayn tries to change the subject. “Did he get the promotion?”

“Nah, but he will soon enough,” Louis shrugs, the blush covering from the mention of his sort of boyfriend. “He’s an amazing voice so maybe that’ll convince his boss.”

“Yeah, we all want to hear nice voices to wank to on the radio,” Zayn replies without any sarcasm intended. “You know we’re splitting the rent so what are _you_ going to do for the pay?”

“I already got hired at some private record as a songwriter,” Louis’ grin gets wider. “They saw my submitted work of the song _Don’t Relax_ and loved it. I’ll be writing songs for big artists like Emily Sandé and Jessie J soon!”

“In your dreams.” Zayn dodges the cushion flying in his direction.

-

On Monday, he calls in the _Aqua-Manic_ company that he can’t go for the photoshoot because of the new ‘job’ he’s doubling with and since his boss is sort of fond of him, he say it’s alright. He takes a cab to the _Cerise Rouge_ studios. The driver gives him a weird look when he gives the address and he just ignores that.

“Zayn!” Zayn is soon greeted by Jake Bass, who’s only clad in a night robe. “I thought you’d back out last minute.”

“My flatmate, Louis, he’s sort of a lot of a dick and convinced me to come here,” Zayn manages to not sound rude as fuck. “Besides, you’re Jake Bass, I may have masturbated to your videos before.”

“Who hasn’t?” Jake replies with a cocky grin. “C’mon, go to the dressing room that’s the first one down the corridor and takes everything off. They already got the robe for you.”

Zayn mumbles a quick thanks to his co-star and practically sprints to the room. Once he’s there, he strips down to nothing and slips the robe on, and gets his mobile out.

**To LOUcifer**

**I don’t think I can do it, help x**

**Delivered**

**From LOUcifer**

**Don’t be dramatic x**

Zayn scoffs at the last text. Louis threatened to murder a waitress at a restaurant they went to for not having his chamomile tea hot enough.

**To LOUcifer**

**im buck naked** **and Jake is waiting for me to go to the assigned room tf am I supposed to do?**

**Delivered**

**From LOUcifer**

**Fuck him hard ;)**

Zayn locks his phone and walks towards the door he saw Jake outside of. The pornstar is there, waiting for Zayn.

“There’s a script, if you can call it that,” Jake hands out a package of paper that’s been stapled together. “It’s nothing big, just indicating what the director wants us to do.”

Zayn looks at the script and it looks like he will top with Jake. He isn’t complaining, no, since if he hooks up with another bloke whilst pissed, he always tops.

They both get into the room (Studio B-3) and there’s a large bed — duh — in the centre of the room with lighting shite above it. Jake doesn’t hesitate before shucking off the robe, giving Zayn a delicious view of his cock. Part of Zayn is surprised that it’s not pierced.

“Alright, Malik, Bass, get to positions,” the director with German last name — that Zayn really can’t pronounce — barks out the order. “All the cameras are rolling and working fine. Malik, that means the robe _goes_.”

Zayn scoffs inside his head before taking the said article of clothing off. It’s cold without any clothes on, that’s the first thing Zayn notices, and he can feel the people in the room gawking at his tattoos.

He doesn’t know why he got so many tattoos when he was still paying back the tuition and rents. He’s an artist, so he drew most of the tattoos he got. The henna design on the back of his hand was a pain in the arse to draw but he managed. The “ZAP!” tattoo on his right forearm just represents his love for comic books and the Arabic word on his collarbone is a tribute to his grandfather, so.

“Ready, action!”

Zayn’s nervous as fuck so when Jake kisses him like the script says, he forgets to kiss back for first few seconds. He can hear the director’s frustrated groan.

“Cut, cut!” The director orders. “Malik, I know this is your first work but you have to relax. Just imagine the rest of us aren’t here, alright?”

 _Yeah sure. Weeks from now, people will be watching the video I starred in and maybe, possibly jerk off to it._ Zayn thinks to himself.

Jake kisses Zayn again after the director yells “action!” and it’s better this time. Zayn kisses back immediately and wow, Jake can really kiss. (Probably because he’s a bleeding pornstar.) His lips move against Zayn’s own confidently, like they bloody well know what they’re doing. Jake pushes Zayn down onto the mattress, making him grunt out of surprise. He feels Jake straddling his waist and he just smirks up at the older lad. He thrusts his hips up, making their dicks rub off. Jake lets out a delicious moan, making Zayn harden. They kiss and rub their dicks together for couple minutes before Zayn pulls away from the kiss, panting for breath.

Jake reaches for the lube and drizzles the slimy substance on Zayn’s shaft, sneaking a handjob as he spreads it down him. Then, without much warning, Jake lowers himself on Zayn. He’s bloody tight, and Jake is a fucking pornstar who bottoms in most of his works, so that takes Zayn by surprise. Jake’s face scrunches up when Zayn bottoms out, an erotic sight to Zayn. Zayn grips onto Jake but lets the Canadian pornstar take control otherwise. Jake rises up and down on Zayn, making loud keening noises and that almost succeeds in making Zayn come too soon. He reaches out and pushes Jake’s head down so they can kiss in a frenzied rhythm, more teeth and tongue clashing than an actual kiss. Zayn only thrusts up once involuntarily when Jake’s entire body trembles from his orgasm.

Zayn still hasn’t come so he pulls out and flips Jake onto his stomach, then raises him so that he’s forced on all fours. He re-enters the other bloke with a grunt, making him moan as a result. Despite the fucking they’ve been doing, Jake still feels tight to Zayn and he thinks that’s a good thing. Good thing when he’s close to releasing, at least. He takes hold of Jake’s half-hard prick and strokes it to full hardness. He pounds into the (other) pornstar’s prostate mercilessly until he feels the clenching of his walls and this time, he comes as well.

“Cut!” The director yells. “Nice work. It’ll be edited and be on _Cerise Rouge_ site within next four to five weeks. Malik, are you going with a stage name?”

Zayn briefly wonders if the camera crew are trained not to get aroused whilst filming the works.

“Um, I think I’m just gonna stick with my real name,” Zayn almost stutters but he manages to speak just fine. “It’s an unusual name.”

“Alright.”

-

It’s been four weeks and Zayn’s anxiety level can’t be higher. Louis has a gigantic mouth and sort of told his boss that he shot a porn video and he keeps asking Zayn if he’s heard from the company yet. Zayn had to resist the urge to smack the balding man each time.

“Louis, the fuck do you want?” Zayn growls at Louis. Thankfully, he hasn’t any photoshoots with _Aqua-Manic_ today so he’s just chilling out at a café. “I’m busy writing shite.”

“You mean you’re just drinking your favourite vanilla-flavour shot espresso at that café near our flat,” Zayn can hear the eye toll Louis just did. “I got a call from that bloke with unpronounceable German last name.”

“Oh?” Zayn takes a sip of the vanilla-flavour shot espresso. “What’d he say?”

“I dunno how the porn industry works but he wants your arse back in the studios so you can watch the final cut,” Louis informs him. “Don’t get hard from watching your own self fucking someone.”

“That someone happens to be Jake Bass,” Zayn groans into the dead line. Bloody bastard, Louis just hung up on him without a good-bye.

Twenty minutes later, Zayn arrives at the _Cerise Rouge_ studios and he pays the cab driver with a heavy tip.

He enters the building and the receptionist just leads him to a room. He sees the sort of familiar faces of the director and Jake. Jake is fully dressed, to Zayn’s disappointment, and he’s looking at the screen.

“Am I late or summat?” Zayn asks; the director shakes his head no.

Zayn watches the 23-minute clip with the crew — and Jake Bass — and thinks about disgusting things like zombies and spiders to _not_ get aroused by Jake’s moans from the video.

“We’ll let you know how it goes after it’s posted on the site,” the director tells Zayn. “You aren’t bad so if you won’t mind, _Cerise Rouge_ wants to hire you.”

“We’ll see.”

-

Zayn’s phone goes crazy the day video is released on _Cerise Rouge_ website. Dozens of pornography companies call both Louis (who was self-appointed as Zayn’s manager) and Zayn to — well — recruit him. He already got about 3 grand from just one video so he’s really thinking about it. Some of the comments he’s read says something about how Zayn looks ‘so fucking hot as he fucks into Jake’ and  ‘sexy when in control’ (the commenters’ words, not his) and Zayn isn’t opposed to getting paid from having sex (and having it recorded but that’s not the point).

It takes three days of consideration before Zayn rings _Cerise Rouge_ ’s number.

“I’ll sign the contract, can I go now?”

Zayn doesn’t know what the fuck can happen in the future.


End file.
